


All This Aggravation

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Flirts, Cheeky Reader, F/M, Fancy Dress Party, Flirting, Jokes, Mutual attraction (unrealised), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: You and Bucky work as a team.  You may have a bit of a crush on him, and when you're paired with him for a fancy dress party there's a little bit of chemistry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	All This Aggravation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: More [@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw) Drunk Drabbles today, and a prompt from [@this-kitten-is-smitten](https://tmblr.co/mw90cB2w4NvWouMfVlm_x-g). Thank you ladies <3
> 
> Warnings: bit of language, mostly just craic and flirting, mild swooning over hot Bucky.

White and silver spandex slipped through your fingers like water with sequins and beads like grains of sand, but it wasn’t the shimmering fabric that held your gaze, it was his face, all contorted in confusion.

Bucky Barnes. Your partner. Avenger to your agent. Big chill to your little chaos. Your crush, and designated costume partner/date for Fury’s ‘we don’t talk about how old’ Birthday party. Music themed so he could go as Shaft, you’d been paired with Bucky in a supposedly random draw, but you suspected foul play. Hill was always ribbing you over the angry flirting and teasing you two always engaged in, so it stood to reason she’d have a hand in this, but you’d at least have a blast with your costume choices and could torment Bucky at the same time.

Bucky looked at you, to the pile of clothes you’d shoved into his hands, and then back to your face. He almost looked disgusted by the dark hair that was part of the costume. Holding it up between pinched fingers he frowned.

“Who am I supposed to be, exactly?” It wasn’t quite a grumble but it was close.

“You’re Elvis,” you started spreading your own costume across your body, “and I’m Priscilla.”

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, looking at the short psychedelic patterned dress you held up against yourself. “This my wig, is it?”

“No-no, I’m going to style your hair for you,” you reached to touch the dark curtain of hair obscuring one of his eyes. “Your hair is perfect to quiff. It’ll look amazing!”

“Right,” he looked a little bashful, “so what’s this for?” He held up the furry mass. “Looks like roadkill.”

You snorted, smirking at him playfully. “That’s for your chest.”

“I’m sorry, you want me to do _what_ with this? Stick it to my chest?”

“That’s the idea,” you said, amused by his horror. “Elvis was a hairy man, and you, well,” you hooked your finger into the open neck of his Henley, “you’re as smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

You hadn’t noticed you’d licked your lips, nor did you notice the hungry look you were giving him. But Bucky saw it all.

“That’s a good thing though, right?” He fielded the question while you were pulling on the neck of his shirt and peeking inside; smooth tanned skin, rippling muscles, and scars that told the story of his past – still beautiful because they were a part of him.

“Yeah,” you breathed, distracted. “Yeah, that’s a good thing… _But not for Elvis!_ ” You recovered just in time to catch Bucky’s beaming grin.

“It’s rather low-cut in the front,” he said, very tongue-in cheek. “Are you sure you can wait for the party tomorrow or do you want a dress rehearsal right now to be sure I’ll look the part?”

Distracted, you answered before your brain caught up. “Good idea!”

~~~~~

That white and silver fabric left nothing to the imagination. The bands of his underwear were raised beneath the costume and every muscle was outlined in detail. Perhaps you should have gotten a bigger size for him. Or perhaps not.

Bucky was unashamed of his body, parading in front of you wearing the platform shoes, chest wig and everything. You struggled to keep your eyes above the waist and he was having fun teasing you.

“How do I look?” He winked at you playfully.

“Hot, for a supposedly-dead fat man.” You chuckled.

“Hot, huh?” He kicked off the platform boots. “Must be the roadkill chest hair. I think I’ll wear it more often.” He was suddenly very close.

“I’ll fucking burn it after tomorrow,” you murmured, looking up at him like a kid in a candy store.

Bucky pulled the hairy rug away and grabbed your hand, bringing it up to meet the smooth skin of his chest. Your heart quickened and you swallowed hard, meeting his gaze finally. Eyes searching yours as he leaned in slowly, lips ghosting the corner of your mouth and over your cheek where he drew in a breath and whispered…

“I’m keeping it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading <3 Feel free to let me know what you think with kudos or comments, or you can pop over to [My Tumblr](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com) and say hi!
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
